The Serpent and the Girl
by Dark-Susan
Summary: Ok Leuds das is meine erste story also seid bidde net so hart. Es geht darum das Harry ein Mädchen kennenlernt die sein Leben ziemlich verändert)


The Serpent and the Girl

__

Kapitel1: Neue Bekanntschaften

Es war ein heißer Sommer und wie jeden Tag beschäftigte Harry nur eine Frage:

,,Was wäre wenn ich doch hinter den Vorhang geschaut hätte?" 

Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn Lupin ihn doch losgelassen hätte, er Sirius heil und unversehrt vorgefunden hätte. Er konnte den Gedanken, dass Sirius nicht mehr lebte einfach nicht akzeptieren. Sirius war der einzige den er noch halbwegs als Familienmitglied bezeichnet hätte, aber jetzt hatte man ihm diesen Menschen auch noch genommen.

Er war nach dem Schuljahr zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen und das hatte er die gesamten Sommerferien lang beibehalten. Er hatte kein Interesse daran mit ihnen zu sprechen und das konnte ihnen doch eigentlich auch nur recht sein, oder? Beklagt hatten sie sich auf jeden Fall nicht. Der nächste Tag war nur ein kleiner Lichtblick, denn morgen begann sein sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. In der Winkelgasse war er auch schon gewesen, allein, als die Dursleys ein paar Besorgungen in London zu machen hatten. Natürlich hatte er zum Geburtstag Post von seinen Freunden bekommen, aber ein Brief, der wichtigste von allen, fehlte. Er hatte deshalb auch keine große Lust gehabt, zurück zu schreiben, hatte es aber schließlich doch getan, da er Lupin schließlich versprochen hatte sich regelmäßig zu melden. Da er ja niemanden mehr hatte, dem er seine Sorgen und Probleme mitteilen wollte, fraß er sie in sich hinein.

Aber woher sollte Harry auch wissen, das sein Leben bald eine überraschende Wendung nehmen würde...

Draco Malfoy stolzierte über den Bahnsteig und suchte seine 'Freunde' Crabbe und Goyle, als ihm ein Mädchen auffiel, das er noch nie zuvor in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Angesichts des flammend roten Haars hätte man denken können, dass sie eine Weasley war, doch Weasleys waren im allgemeinen nicht so hübsch. Sie hatte keine Sommersprossen und trug außerdem einen definitiv neuen Umhang. Das Mädchen sah zu ihm herüber und er versank in ihren tiefblauen Augen. So jemanden hatte er noch nie getroffen! Dieses Mädchen war eindeutig das hübscheste, das er je gesehen hatte! Er ging auf sie zu, er wollte diese Schönheit ansprechen, ihren Namen wissen, wissen in welches Haus sie ging, doch in eben diesem Moment verließ ihn der Mut. Er ging an dem Mädchen vorbei in den Zug, verstaute sein Gepäck, und verfluchte innerlich seine eigene Feigheit.

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf dem Bahnsteig ankamen war es schon recht spät. Eiligst stiegen sie in den Zug und wollten noch einmal aus dem Fenster winken, doch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren schon wieder gegangen. Sie verstauten ihr Gepäck und Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen sich auf den Sitzen nieder, während Ginny ihre Freundinnen suchen ging. Außer ihnen war niemand im Abteil, aber wenig später kam Ginny zurück und brachte Neville mit. Sie fingen an zu erzählen, aber Harry sagte nur etwas, wenn er gefragt wurde und gab auch dann nur sehr kurze Antworten. Seine Freunde akzeptierten das, denn sie konnten sich vorstellen wie Harry sich fühlte. Wenig später klopfte es jedoch an der Abteiltür und ein Mädchen steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Harry sah auf, direkt in ihm seltsam bekannte blaue Augen. Er wusste nicht woher er dieses Mädchen kannte, aber sie war ihm auf eine unbekannte Weise vertraut, von den blauen Augen bis zu den flammend roten Haaren.

,,Habt ihr noch einen Platz für mich frei? Der Rest des Zuges ist nämlich voll!", sagte das Mädchen.

Harry sah wie Ron beim Anblick des Mädchens die Kinnlade herunter fiel, wodurch er sich einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine einhandelte. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass das Mädchen tatsächlich sehr hübsch war, hübscher noch als Cho, wie er fand.

,,Klar setz dich!", meinte Hermine und das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Harry.

,,Ich bin Ron Weasley und das ist meine Schwester Ginny.", sagte Ron um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens zu erhaschen.

,,I... Ich... b... b... bin Neville... Lo... Longbottom.", stellte Neville sich vor. Angesichts des umwerfenden Aussehens des Mädchens stotterte er jedoch noch mehr als sonst.

,,Ich bin Hermine Granger.", sagte Hermine.

,,Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte Harry und erwartete schon fast, dass der Blick des sonderbaren Mädchens zu seiner Stirn wandern würde, doch das Mädchen sah Harry nur tief in die Augen.

,,Ich bin Susan, Susan Evans.", sagte das Mädchen.

Harry erstarrte. Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie gab ihm keine Antwort.

,,Was ist los?", fragte Hermine, die Harrys Überraschung bemerkt hatte.

Doch Harry hörte sie nicht, er sah nur Susan, er wollte hören, dass das ein Irrtum war, dass dieses Mädchen nicht seine Schwester war, doch die Ähnlichkeit zu seiner Mutter war für ihn nicht zu übersehen. Sie hatte die gleiche zierliche Figur, die gleichen flammend roten Haare, aber die Augen...

,,Es sind die Augen meines Vaters", stieß er aus. "Aber Dumbledore sagte..."

Susan nickte, dann sagte sie: ,,Als man dich in den Trümmern des Hauses entdeckt hatte, war es für Hagrid eine klare Sache, dass ich den Zusammensturz des Hauses nicht überlebt hatte. Ein Muggelpärchen fand mich am nächsten Morgen in den Trümmern, schwer verletzt aber nicht tot. Als ich elf Jahre alt war wohnten wir schon in den USA und ich ging nach Salem. Als Dumbledore herausfand, dass ich noch lebte gab er mir zum Schutz vor Voldemort (Ron zuckte beim Klang dieses Namens zusammen) den Nachnamen meiner Mutter."

,,Aber warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass ich eine Schwester hatte?"

,Vermutlich wollte man dich nach dem Tod deiner Eltern nicht noch damit belasten, dass du auch eine Schwester verloren hattest,", sagte Susan und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, ,,selbst ich habe erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, dass du mein Bruder bist. Dann habe ich die Schule gewechselt."

__

Ende Kapitel1

__

Ihr liebe Leser könnt jetzt entscheiden ob ihr noch ein Chapter wollt. Wenn ja, schreibt mir nur fleißig ganz süße kleine Reviews, ja? =) Sorry wenn Rechtschreib- oda Komma- Fehler drin sin, nich soooo ernst nehmen *bussi*


End file.
